This invention relates to apparatus and a method for stringing a racquet with a plurality of strings, each string spanning the racquet frame once.
Racquets for tennis and the like comprise a frame having a handle and a plurality of spaced apertures about the frame. At least one string is strung from each aperture to a corresponding aperture on the opposite side of the frame to provide spaced strings both parallel and perpendicular to the handle. The tension at which the racquet is strung should be determined quite accurately and relatively complex and expensive equipment has been developed for this purpose; for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,912 to Smith. When a string breaks during play, the racquet must be returned to a shop or other location having such equipment for repairing the racquets.
Simplified equipment for replacing a string broken in play has been suggested, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,649 to Burchett. This equipment still must include means for determining the tension of the strings at the time the racquet is repaired.
It has been suggested in the past, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 1,687,848 to Robinson, that individual strings could be employed for spanning the racquets once between corresponding apertures. Robinson employs a relatively complex system of apertures in the racquet frame and a system for passing the strings through the apertures for retaining the strings on the racquet. Robinson doesn't disclose means for readily calculating before hand the tension which a string will have when placed on the racquet.